


To Lose a Bet

by Ashkah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 8th year fic though not actually mentioned, Crossdressing, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, excessive use of a swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lost a bet to Blaize and now has to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Drag!Draco became an unofficial muse after this fic was written. His theme song is 'Cherry lips' by Garbage. Go listen to it. It's hilarious.

Draco Malfoy scowled as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. After the continuous comments from said mirror along the lines of "They'll never know the difference," he had ordered the voice to shut up. But the fact was it was right. You couldn't tell the difference. If he didn't know any better, considering he was talking about himself, Draco would think he was looking at a totally different person.   
  
Pansy and Blaise had done a good job, too good of a job to be precise. True, the bet had been his idea to begin with, but honestly, what self-respecting Malfoy would start a bet without being absolutely sure he could win it. And he had been sure. How could he have known that the Ravenclaw keeper would fall ill the morning of the match against Hufflepuff? The Ravenclaw captain insisted that they play with their sub, underestimating their opponent, and Hufflepuff had flown circles around them.   
  
However, the circumstances leading to the current situation didn't matter anymore. What mattered to Draco the most right now, stemmed from the knowledge that he passed for one hell of a girl. Draco could only be amazed at how well the two Slytherins coordinated together. If they weren't already rich, he'd tell them to open a modeling agency and become rich. He secretly cursed Blaise for agreeing to the bet in the first place. He had probably wanted to do this to Draco since their fifth year when he accidentally discovered Blaise's secret. He would have never pegged Blaise Zabini as a Drag Queen. And he definitely wouldn't have guessed that Pansy Parkinson had been supplying him with clothing and make-up since their third year.   
  
Draco scowled deeper. He really will have to find a way to get back at them for this. However, his thought process at the moment couldn't mature past the repetition of one word. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
  
See, had playing dress up been the only term to Zabini winning the bet, this wouldn't be such a big deal. Unfortunately, this was not the case. In addition to dressing as a female, Draco had to go on a blind date as well. The catch? He had to go dressed as is. Fishnet stockings, black stiletto boots and all. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Blaise had even done the courtesy of setting this for a Hogsmeade weekend so that he couldn't just sneak around everyone. Oh yeah, he would definitely find a way to get back at them for this.   
  
Sighing, Draco brushed a bang out of his green eye-shadowed eyes and walked out of the Slytherin seventh year boys' dorm. His hair, which he usually slicked back, fell messily around his head. Ironically, this hair style used just as much gel as his normal one did.   
  
Pansy and Blaise waited for him in the common room. All the other Slytherins available for Hogsmeade had already left. That included Goyle, though it had taken some convincing on Pansy's part to get him to go. Draco glared at the two as he walked in. "You are lucky a Malfoy never backs out of a bet."   
  
Pansy giggled and Blaise winked at him. In response, Draco crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out slightly in a pout. This made Pansy giggle harder. "That only compliments your look more, Draco dear." His glare switched solely to her, but he didn't change his stance any.   
  
Blaise cleared his throat to catch Draco's attention. "Now Draco, your date does not know who you are either, so you are even when it comes to that detail. The reservation at the restaurant is in my name."   
  
Draco had only been half listening to Zabini. A string on the black miniskirt caught his attention instead. He hated stray threads. "Where did you two get this outfit anyway?"   
  
Blaise huffed. "Were you even paying attention to what I just said?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Blaise took a deep breath. "The black mesh shirt is from my own collection, the green spaghetti strap underneath we had special ordered just for you, and the rest came owled from Pansy's place. Are you happy now?"   
  
Draco smiled, "Quite, actually."   
  
Pansy got up and stretched her limbs, the tight pink T-shirt she wore riding up on her just a little. "As much as I like listening to this oh so interesting conversation, if we don't leave, Draco will be late for his arrangement."   
  
Draco pursed his maroon colored lips together, still getting used to the feel of lipstick on them. Realizing that the two were no where near deciding to change their minds, he walked over and opened the entrance. He waited until the others had exited before leaving himself. "Well, if I am going to do this, I might as well do it right." With that, Draco smirked and sauntered out of the common room.   
  
* * * * *   
  
It had taken the trio forever to get outside Hogwarts' gates so they could get to Hogsmeade. Filtch had refused to let Draco by, claiming that 'this broad' was trying to pose as Malfoy. Zabini and Parkinson were too busy trying not to bust their arses laughing to help clarify the situation, and inevitably, Professor McGonagall ended up getting involved.   
  
"What seems to be the problem here, Mr. Filtch?"   
  
"This broad is trying to impersonate Mr. Malfoy to get into Hogsmeade, Professor."   
  
"Why that is preposterous. I am sure it is... all... Dear Merlin! MR. MALFOY!"   
  
The unusually high pitched screech had garnered some unwanted attention as those who heard turned to see what had been done this time. Draco had secretly thanked whoever, that the Golden trio of Potter, Granger, and Weasley had already been checked out. No point in giving the weasel ammunition to fire with, and he had no idea what he would have done if Potter had seen him.   
  
But anyway, if Pansy and Blaise hadn't gotten their act together and talked McGonagall to let them pass, Draco could have been sitting back in his dorm room wearing male clothing again. As it stood, however, they currently resided outside the restaurant Blaise had booked, and they were giving him last minute instructions.   
  
Pansy and Blaise finally shoved Draco into the front door of the restaurant after much stalling on Draco's part. Then they went to hide at the window with the best view of the reserved table. Pansy elbowed her friend after they settled into their spot. "Do you really think this will work?"   
  
Blaise just grinned and patted the female Slytherin on the back. She could be so skeptical at times. "Of course it will. Those two have been dancing around each other ever since the Terrific Trio saved Draco's life. They'll be shagging each other in no time."   
  
The blonde winced at that. "Eww. Just eww. Bad image. I didn't need to imagine that."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Inside the building, Draco looked in the dinner area to see if he could spot whoever it was that Blaise had set up for this date. He quickly gave up, however, when he noticed that quite a few people were sitting alone. He was about to thank whatever god watched over him right now that he didn?t appear to know any of them personally, when his eyes landed on the one person he did not want to see today. There, in the middle left side of the restaurant, sat none other then the Boy Wonder himself, Harry Potter.   
  
He vaguely wondered why Granger and Weasley were not with him, but that thought had been quickly pushed aside as one of the waitresses finally spotted him and headed his way.   
  
"Can I help you, Miss?" It took a minute for Draco to realize that the short, slightly pudgy woman had addressed him. Then it finally dawned on him that to anyone who never met him, he looked like a girl. The woman just stared a moment and then asked again. "Excuse me, Miss. Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
Clearing his throat, Draco prepared to answer her. Then another thought occurred to him and he did answer her, in a voice softer and two octaves higher then his normal one. "Reservation for Zabini, please."   
  
The woman, the nametag said 'Sarah', gave him an odd look, but checked the books anyway. After turning a couple of pages, she looked up and gave a small, probably forced, smile. "Ah yes, here we are. Seems that your partner has already arrived. Please follow me." With that, she turned and walked out into the dining without looking back to see if Draco followed her.   
  
/Good./ Draco thought, /The sooner we start this, the sooner we can get it over with. Maybe when they see me, they'll decide to leave. Can't be faulted on backing out on a bet if the other instigates it./   
  
When Draco looked up from staring at other people, his step faltered. The path the woman chose to lead him in would take him right by Potter's table. Fuck. You know, he was beginning to like that word a lot. Yes, from now on, that would be his new favorite word. Fuck.   
  
It seemed that Potter hadn't seen him yet, so maybe if he didn't draw attention to himself, he wouldn't notice him at all. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Suddenly, the stilettos he wore became much more interesting then everything going on around him. He saw the feet of the waitress, Sarah, stop in front of him and so he did the same. "Here you are, Miss. May I ask what you would like to drink?" Not having lifted his head, he answered un-sweet tea in the same high-pitched voice as before, and the waitress nodded. "Okay then. I'll bring that right out for you. If you would kindly decide what you would like to eat."   
  
Draco watched 'Sarah' walk off to the kitchen to fetch his tea, stalling every chance he got before having to acknowledge his date. He hadn't even glanced long enough to discern whether the occupant seated at the table was male or female.   
  
"So, are you going to sit down?" The question had been directed at him and he processed what info of the person he could get just from the voice alone. Timid, as if nervous. Completely understandable as this was a blind date. Male, definitely male. Kind of deep, but not overly so. Yet, somehow familiar, like he had heard it before, but hadn't been paying close attention to it. It exuded a small, but definite, air of courage, almost exactly like.... As the pieces fell into place in his mind, his head shot up and his liquid silver eyes settled on the person in front of him.   
  
Potter.   
  
This would be a good time to implement his new favorite word. Fuck.   
  
The raven-haired boy in front of him extended his hand. "My name is Harry Potter. You must be my date." His actions were flawless, but his emerald green eyes showed concern for his partner's lack of response. Draco, again, found himself in a spot to do some quick thinking and finally reached his own gloved hand out to receive the offered one.   
  
"Dawn. Dawn Matthews. Nice to meet you."   
  
Harry smiled, then got out to help seat Draco/Dawn. He wished that Harry would smile like that around him more often. Oh wait, Harry didn't have a clue who he really was. He thought Draco's name was Dawn. How ironic. Draco silently cursed Blaise again. How the hell had he known about his feelings for Harry? And what the fuck did the pretty boy do to get Harry to agree to this. And since when had he been referring to Potter as Harry? And what did it matter?   
  
There were too many questions running through his mind. Questions which wouldn't be answered if he didn't start talking. His throat would be raw from the high pitch by the end of the day. "I'm sorry," he added as he took the seat Harry held out for him. "I've just never done this before." Well, that was the truth, at least.   
  
Harry took his seat again and smiled even brighter, if that were possible. "Heh, neither have I. Guess we already have something in common."   
  
Draco smiled tentatively, but didn't say anything. What could he say? 'This is the only thing we have in common, Potter,'? Not exactly friendly and it would give away his identity. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for that technicality and it made them known with Harry's next question. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar."   
  
At this, Draco panicked. Fuck. Damn Potter for his observations. Damn Blaise for the terms of the bet. But most of all, damn himself, for placing the bet in the first place. He would have been much better if he were left to wallow in his attraction to Harry alone. "Um, I don't think so. I've never met you. Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "Nope, I'm positive. I've seen you before. If you hadn't said your name, I would think you were... a Malfoy? But that can't be right. Right?"   
  
Draco fidgeted in his seat. Why did Harry have to be so damn cute when he looked confused? Oh gods, did he just think that? He fidgeted again. The miniskirt started to slowly creep up on him as he shifted in his seat and he reached his hand down discreetly to try and fix it. "Um, well, actually..." Fidget. "The Malfoys are a bit related to me," Draco answered. "Distantly," he added as an after thought.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really..." Draco had an idea that he wanted to say more, but by that time, 'Sarah' had returned with the glass of tea and pulled out her order pad.   
  
"So, decided what you want to eat?" she asked, looking at them expectantly.   
  
Harry looked over to him. "Do you like fettuccini?"   
  
"Yes," Draco answered truthfully. Actually, he loved fettuccini.   
  
"Two bowls of fettuccini alfredo then," Harry told 'Sarah'. She wrote it down and then said that the food would be out shortly. Then she left to tend other customers. Harry brought his gaze back to Draco/Dawn. He just stared back. "So, you are related to the Malfoys. Tell me, is Draco a prick to everyone or only certain people?"   
  
His eyes widened slightly at the question. Why would Potter be asking about him? And prick? He wasn't a prick! "Oh, he just gets carried away sometimes. He's really a great person to get to know personally." Now why had he said something like that? Harry gave him an odd look, he had been getting a lot of those, and casually took a sip of his pumpkin juice.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Draco entered the men's bathroom and slumped against the wall, heaving a big sigh. This had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Snape's exams included. Another wizard, the only other occupant in the room, stared disapprovingly at Draco's attire and then left. At least he'd have the restroom to himself for a bit.   
  
Getting up, he walked into one of the stalls and locked the door. After he finished using the toilet, all he had to do was say his goodbyes to Potter and he would be home free, Harry none the wiser. The rest of their dinner discussion had been likes, dislikes, and other things of that nature. This relieved him a great deal, because he didn't know how much longer he could have stayed on the topic of his family without giving anything away.   
  
At some point, Draco heard the main door open, and someone's footsteps lightly echoed off the walls before a stall door two places down clicked into place. He finished his business and moved to exit the stall. He hoped that for their sakes that Blaise and Pansy were good sports, because as soon as he got back to Hogwarts and changed his clothing, all hell would break loose. Never try to out do a Malfoy. Now, to get rid of Harry.   
  
Draco opened the stall door and immediately wished he hadn't. Leaning against the wall was Harry, staring at him with a knowing smirk on his face. His emerald eyes shone with amusement. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "You almost done?"   
  
Draco continued to stare dumbfounded at the raven-haired boy. He knew? How could he know? Wait, he never did ask why Harry had agreed to such a thing. He probably knew when he accepted to go on this date. That thought pissed him off. So this whole thing was one big joke! He even bet that Weasel and Granger were in one it, sitting somewhere hidden, laughing at his expense. How dare them! Especially Blaise! He knew of Draco's feelings for the Gryffindor. He wanted answers now! "How did you..."   
  
"How did I know?" Harry finished for him. The smirk turned into a smile. A soft one, like the one given when the waitress first brought Draco over to the table. And only for him. Draco found his anger dissipating rapidly. "I knew the minute you walked into the restaurant. I could never mistake you, Malfoy. However, at the time, I didn't know you were supposed to be my date."   
  
Wait. Hold the duel. Harry hadn't known that he would be his date? "If you didn't know, why did you agree to this? I never expected you to be one for blind dates." Every time he thought he had Harry figured out, he went and did something completely different. He should have resolved himself long ago that he would never understand the boy.   
  
Harry shrugged. "I owed Blaise a favor and he said the terms were to not ask questions. I had nothing better to do today, so I said yes. Besides, it was only one date right?"   
  
"Er, right." Well at least that was what he wanted at first, anyway. It was then that Draco noticed the slight expression of, well, he didn't know what, that plastered Harry's face. "What?"   
  
The expression, disappointment?... remained for only a second more before the boy tilted his head and gave a lopsided grin. Draco wondered briefly if the alfredo sauce had gone to his brain. "I never noticed it before, but green is such a nice color on you."   
  
Nice? color? Draco gawked. Was that meant to be a compliment? Okay, the sauce did go to his head. He suspected there was wine in that mixture. Why else would Potter say something like that? He certainly couldn?t have meant it, could he? Shaking those thoughts away before they got out of hand, Draco gave Harry a quizzical look. Best to change the subject back to the bet. "If you recognized me to start with, why didn't you call me on the farce?"   
  
Harry stood in thought for a second. The further puzzled Draco. The answer couldn?t have been that hard to come up with. Harry's green eyes flickered over to glance at him. They were such pretty eyes. A beautiful shade of green. Fuck. Not now.   
  
Finally, Potter answered him. "I wanted to see just how far you would go to keep your cover. I did try to trip you up a few times, though."   
  
"Ah, so that's why you asked about my family." Harry nodded yes and grinned wider.   
  
"I hadn?t expected you to get so elaborate." Draco smirked. Apparently, Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting hat during the sorting ceremonies or else he would have known that Slytherins were very resourceful. Oh well, didn't really matter, now did it? "Although I do have to admit, you look quite fetching in women's clothing."   
  
Was that approval Draco saw flash though Harry's eyes. Whatever it was, it didn't disappear this time like the other look had. If the silver-eyed boy didn't know any better, he'd say that Harry was genuinely leering at him. That thought made him wonder if Harry might actually be gay. Before he could stop himself, he found himself asking just that. "Are you gay?"   
  
Harry seemed taken aback by the unexpected question, but recovered quickly, relaxing a little against the wall. "Bi, actually. I'm a Gryffindor. We aren't very picky with certain things."   
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat. Could Harry actually have feelings for him? He turned his gaze away to ponder on that a bit and realized they were still standing in the middle of a bathroom. "Could we continue this somewhere else other then where we are?"   
  
Harry laughed. A true laugh. One that Draco had only heard before by listening to him joke with his friends during meal times. He had to watch himself to keep from swooning. "Sure. It IS getting kind of stuffy in here."   
  
Draco cleaned himself up and they left the restaurant. Suddenly, he didn't want the day to be over with. Then he remembered Pansy mentioning something about a new store opening up in Hogsmeade. "Hey, if you let me stop off back at the school to change clothing, do you want to go do something else around here? I hear the new robes shop that opened is having a sale."   
  
There was that smile again, the one that had the power to melt him into a gooey puddle. "What, you can read minds now, too? I was just about to suggest doing something else as well." He wrinkled his brow in thought. "Though, do you really have to change?"   
  
Draco glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked passed Harry and toward the gates to Hogwarts.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Things had gone fairly well. They had passed Zonko's Joke Shop and the Shrieking Shack without anyone noticing that the 'girl' Harry walked with was actually Draco Malfoy. The Three Broomsticks lie ahead and then Draco would be home free. He briefly thanked his luck that Pansy and Blaise hadn't insisted on pictures. He didn't care to see himself dressed like this again any time soon.   
  
At least this had been the thoughts streaming through the Slytherin?s mind when he spotted Weasley and Granger exit the pub entrance. Time for that new favorite word again. Fuck. Before Harry could protest, Draco grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him into the nearest ally. "What's wrong with you, Draco?"   
  
Draco shushed him and listened carefully for any hints that they had been seen.   
  
"Hey, I think I just saw Harry!" The Weasel. Not good.   
  
"Really? Where? Is he finished doing that favor for Blaise yet?"   
  
"Don?t know, let's ask him. He went this way."   
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. And just for good measure, fuck. Fuck. Harry had heard the red-head as well, because he shifted and uttered a low, "Oh, I see," in answer to his own question. Great, just great. He should have known he wouldn't get off so easily.   
  
"Harry?" Granger. "Harry, is that you?" Lovely. He would be caught by the last two people in the Wizarding world he wanted to be caught by. They were the only two he couldn't persuade with some chessy-arsed excuse to look the other way. Weasley would especially have a hay day with this.   
  
He had a habit of assuming things too much, because Harry then said something that made him start. "What!?"   
  
"I said, 'If you don?t want to be recognized, kiss me!'"? Draco hadn't even been given any chance to respond, when the Gryffindor took hold of him and pressed his lips against Draco's. A second, which seemed like forever to the blonde boy, passed by before he came to his senses and kissed back, effectively forgetting about their impending audience.   
  
Harry kissed quite well, he decided. He let Harry slowly guide him so that most of his figure would be obscured from anyone looking into the ally. Experimenting, Draco ran his tongue lightly over the other boy's lower lip. Potter obliged by opening his mouth a little to allow access.   
  
Their tongues danced in a feverish battle for dominance over the other. Draco thought that Harry tasted of the pumpkin juice he had earlier, and he drank in the sensation of having Harry exploring the inside of his mouth. They both forgot where they were and why. Neither heard the approaching footsteps of Ron and Hermione or their reaction to the scene.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Hey Harry," Ronald Weasley called as he approached the corner where he thought he saw his friend turn down. "Why are you down here in..." He stopped setting his eyes on something he thought he would never see. His best friend, Harry Potter, stood in the ally beside the Three Broomsticks snogging a random girl. From the angle he had, he couldn't tell who the girl was, but that didn't really matter. "...the ally..." He turned in time to see Hermione come up along side him and said rather quickly, "Um, Herm. I think we'd better go."   
  
She gave him a quizzical look, not letting herself be dissuaded from finding her green eyed friend. "But didn't you say that you saw Harry-" The brown haired girl stopped in mid sentence as she looked down the ally that Ron had led her to. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she gasped. "Oh, my!"   
  
Ron grabbed her hand and tugged her in the other direction. "Come one, Hermione. Let's get out of here."   
  
With one last look at the couple in the ally, one of which she couldn't identify, Hermione turned away and tentatively followed her boyfriend, but not before making a mental note to ask Harry about this later. "Yes, yes. I think you are right."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Harry finally broke off the kiss when neither of them had any air left. They stood there staring at each other as they tried to regain their breath. Finally, Harry ended the silence, his swollen bottom lip glistening as he spoke. "Wow."   
  
"Yeah," agreed Draco. "Wow, indeed." They glanced at each other again and simultaniously began to laugh. He had no clue what was so funny, but it just seemed like the perfect time to laugh. And because of that sudden outburst, they had to wait to catch their breath again before they could leave the ally and finish their trip to Hogwarts.   
  
Harry placed an arm around the Slytherin's neck. "Let's get you back to the school so you can get changed." Smiling, they both exited the ally.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Draco hummed to himself as he practically sauntered his way down the dungeon corridors to the Slytherin common room. Today had turned out better then he had thought. He would have to thank Blaise and Pansy later. Maybe he would get Blaise a nice fedora and Parkinson a pink feather boa.   
  
It hit him that he hadn't been acting himself since the minute he spotted Potter in the restaurant. The Gryffindor had even said as much on their walk back to the grounds. Of course, he hadn't been acting normal, so the comment hadn't phased him at the time. However, it was a true statement. He hoped that Harry wouldn't mind him embarrassing a random student while they were out. He wouldn't feel right, otherwise.   
  
If Ron was the blabber mouth Draco knew the weasel to be, the news of Harry snogging some unknown girl in Hogsmeade will be spread around the school by tomorrow. If the information accuracy of the school turned out to have a factor, it might even be converted to Harry being spotted shagging in the Shrieking Shack, but he didn't care. He knew the truth. And he planned to set up a date with the Golden Boy for the Astronomy Tower later that week to prove it.   
  
He didn't have to utter the password for his common room. As he reached it, the statue moved aside and revealed none of ther then Professor Snape, the Head of House. The hook-nosed Professor jumped and took a step back when he took in the appearance of his favorite student. Draco smirked at the expression of shock written across the man's face. Then he moved around Snape as he entered the common room and glided to the seventh year's boys' dormatory.   
  
After changing into more appropriate clothing and slicking back his hair, the seventeen year old gazed at himself in the still silent mirror. Curiosity got the better of him and he told the mirror it could feel free to speak again. "I told you so."   
  
Draco smiled. "Yes, indeed you did." He turned and stared at the clothing he had discarded on his bed. Harry sure had seemed upset when he suggested changing out of them. Heh, whoever would have thought that The-Boy-Who-Lived would have a small fetish for guys in women's clothes? An idea came to him and he crossed over the room to pick up the outfit. Folding it up and hiding it at the bottom of his trunk, Draco left the Slytherin house to go meet up with Harry again. He could see himself losing more bets with Zabini in the future.   
  
e.n.d.


End file.
